Window
by Katerina Kintari
Summary: Thane notices Tali pointedly never looks up at the windows in the Engineering Core anymore; when he recalls the reason as to why that might be, he allows himself a small contented smirk. FemShep/DomThane and Tali as a guest star. A little quirky
1. Cracked Glass

This was inspired by a One Sentence Fic created by the wonderful Hyperbali over at the NSAS. I promise, it popped in to my head fully formed!

As always, all characters, et al, are property of BioWare, and I am just sharing the love.

The prompt:

Window  
After some time, Thane notices Tali pointedly never looks up at the windows in the Engineering Core anymore; when he recalls the reason as to why that might be, he allows himself a small contented smirk.

* * *

Thane stood by the chair in the Life Support room, looking out the window and meditating. Snippets of his life replayed before his eyes--successes, disappointments, lives saved and lost. Footsteps outside his door interrupted his thoughts seconds before the door slid open. Shepard stormed through.

"Did you need something, Shepard?"

"Thane!" she yelled before she was half a step in. "Yes. I need you. Now."

He turned to view her from the corner of his eye. He could tell swiftly what mood had taken her, and decided to reply, provokingly, "Indeed, siha?"

She growled, and her skin glowed blue as her biotics flared. Before he completely realized her intent, her shoulder slammed into his chest, her biotic-fueled charge throwing him against the wall. He felt her grab his arm before he could recover. Her next blow sprawled him against the large window overlooking the drive core.

She was pressed against him a second later, her muscled arm pressing into his throat. Also, somehow, while she was throwing him about, she had also managed to discard most of her clothing, and was quite bare except for her boots and a single glove.

"I'm not joking, Krios," she snarled.

Staring down at her flushed expression, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He grabbed her arm and twisted it deftly, turning the tables on her. Abruptly, _she_ was pressed against the glass, with her body held immobile by his strong arms, one leg braced outward by his thigh.

"If that is how you wish to play it, siha, I am more then happy to oblige."

He shrugged out of his jacket, easily holding her still with one hand. Working with practiced ease, he unbuckled the straps around his chest. He fasted his teeth in her upper thigh, making her groan as he stepped out of his pants.

She scissored her legs, trying to pin his head between her thighs, but strong as she was, she was no match for him in this position. He reached for his discarded leathers and detached several of the straps that customarily held his guns close to his body. Working quickly, he wrapped several of them around her wrists. He fastened the other ends around the beam that stretched over the window.

Shepard cursed under her breath when she felt the leather bite into her skin. She flexed her arms, fueling her strength with a biotic flare, but they held tight. She was stretched quite far, her toes barely touching the base of the window, she had no leverage here. "Damn it, you son of a..."

His only response was a chuckle as he pushed her face into the window. She could feel her own teeth cutting into her cheek from. The taste of her blood made her growl ferally. His hands spread her legs so that her right knee was nearly touching her shoulder and her left knee was braced on the windowsill.

Taking a deep breath, she strained her arms and pulled herself upward. His grasp on her legs loosened slightly, and Shepard took the opportunity to swing backward, wrapping her legs around his hips, and pinning him to her from behind. She could feel his bare skin pressed against her rear.

Thane's low voice rumbled through her chest. "You are very...skilled...siha. But I think that the victory will be mine in this encounter."

With his hands now freed from her wrists, he reached around her hips and ran his fingers down from her belly to the opening of her legs. When he reached the end he pressed, hard, in the spot he had discovered in their previous encounters. He toyed with her for another moment before he let his hand slip further between her thighs, but he did not allow himself to enter her. Instead, he pressed his length against her opening, resting the tip where his fingers had just been. Thane curled his tongue around her ear as he started to move his hips.

A sizzle of heat spiked through her body at his touch. Shepard struggled wildly in her attempts to free herself, to press closer. She alternated between groaning and cursing. She wanted him _in_ her, but the feel of him rubbing against her in such a manner was driving all other thoughts out of her mind. His pace increased and all thought evaporated as she cried out. Blue energy coursed along her skin and tiny cracks appeared in the glass she was pressed against.

He felt her body arch hard in to her climax, and lifted her slightly, so that her head was on his shoulder and her breasts were splayed against the glass. She was pressed so tightly that what he could see of her nipples were white and bloodless. Encouraged, Thane thrust harder against her. The contrast between the warmth flowing over him from her, and the cold glass against his most sensitive parts sent him crashing over the edge behind her. His climax felt like a flood washing over him as their warmth mingled.

They both panted to a stop, resting for a moment.

"Is that what you had in mind, siha?" Thane asked her. She smirked and nodded, satisfaction painted over her face. She wasn't about to let him gloat, though. "You've won this time, Thane, but don't get," she glanced down and her lips quirked, but she resisted the bad joke, "over-confident."

"I would not dream of such a thing, siha."

He realized that they were both plastered against the window, and that the position was rather uncomfortable now that they were no longer moving.

However, before he could reach up to unfasten the straps holding her up, or wipe the window clear of the aftermath, or really even move at all, he saw a figure turn from inspecting the drive core and heard Tali yelp,

"OH KEELAH!!"

* * *

A/N: Poor Tali always gets the short end of these stories, doesn't she?


	2. Poor Tali Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Tali finished putting sealant around the new glass of the Life Support window. She knew that Engineer Donnelly would have done this for her, but she made it a point of pride to put the finishing touches on anything that might affect the ship.

She worked quickly, trying not to think of _why_ the window had needed replacing. The task wasn't difficult, though, and she couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

_She'd heard an unusual sound from one of the new FBA couplings, and had walked over to take a look. When she'd turned to get a different toolkit, her gaze had wandered across the various rooms that overlooked the Core._

_She'd seen two figures in the Life support window, and had started to raise her hand in greeting when exactly what she was seeing sank in. Her already activated vocal transmitter had magnified her exclamation. She was fairly certain they had heard her up in the CIC. That was Shepard...and she was... _

_Stop thinking about it!_

She checked the sealant. It was dry. Relieved, she started packing up her tools. Just then, the door slid open and Thane strolled in.

He stopped a few steps away and greeted her. "Tali'Zorah. Did you need something?"

Tali gulped and tried for nonchalance. "No, nothing. I was just finishing repairs to the window..." _...That you and Shepard... _

_Don't think about it!_

"Ah. My apologies for not being here. I was up in Shepard's cabin."

Shepard's cabin? Had he just come from...? Her mind hiccupped to a stop and she took refuge in her explanation. "Oh..it's fine. I was just finishing up. We were going to replace them all anyway. There's a new mix with stronger properties then the old one. It's supposed to be more resistant to gunfire, explosions, biotics. This stuff shouldn't crack or break no matter what you throw at....it..."

She realized what she said and felt her face heat up. She was thankful that he couldn't see the blush through her face-mask.

Then again, from the smirk on his face, maybe he could.

She backed away toward the door as his gaze rested on the new pane of glass. "Indeed? I shall keep that in mind, Tali'Zorah. Thank you."

She barely suppressed a squeak of horror and stammered something about getting back to work._ Keelah, I am never looking up again!_

Palming open the door, Tali'Zorah turned and fled.

* * *

**A/N: This was meant as a one-shot, but Tali's reaction tickled me so much I had to go a little further with it. She is just so cute to embarrass. Please R&R.**

**All characters property of BioWare, etc etc etc**


End file.
